


Why.

by Infernal_Light



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Maybe my last fic?, Multi, Never gonna be able to tag, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_Light/pseuds/Infernal_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, let me just say this straight. Gavin David Free, this is the only thing I can do for you before I kill you. I can tell you why I killed you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yup after forever I have this little thing for you. Sorry if it isn't that good.
> 
> Enjoy.

**_Footage begins to play. On the screen is a male with blue eyes and blonde hair. They appear to be quite calm as they stare directly at the camera. The background looks to be like a storage cupboard. There is background noise of people talking._ **

Hello. My name is James Ryan Haywood. I am thirty-three years old and I work at a company called Roosterteeth. I have a wife and two kids who I love dearly and would never wish any pain on. So, if you are seeing this, please do not show this to them. It is probably better for them then. So let me get started. I am doing this...

**_They pause for a second as a door opens behind the camera. A voice begins to speak. The voice clearly has a British accent._ **

_What are you doing in here you knob? Hey, you actually taking my advice and making the will then? Top!_

**_Laughter_ **

_Geoffrey wants to record some GTA. So turn that thing off and come set up your xBox you minge!_

**_There is a quick cut. The location has not changed but the man now looks more nervous. There is less background noise now._ **

Right, now that is all over... Where was I? Oh yes, I remember. I am doing this after a comment was made by a.... _certain_ colleague of mine. You see, at my workplace, there is this ongoing joke about how I am a psychopath. Completely ridiculous of course, I just may or may not have trapped a few cows in a hole in a game...And say multiple things that may insinuate that I don't have the most stable mental state.. Never mind. These actions of mine led to the idea that I would somehow end up in jail after committing some random crime. Now, this aforementioned colleague of mine suggested I make some kind of testament as to why I would do what I did to end up in jail.

And this is it. This is the only thing I can really do for them....

**_There is a silence for a few seconds as they hang their head. The silence is soon over and they continue._ **

So, let me just say this straight. Gavin David Free, this is the only thing I can do for you before I kill you. I can tell you why I killed you. It's a stupid way of doing it, but you suggested it.

Well. Right now he isn't dead. But...But.. but tonight he will be. Tonight, on the 19th of September, he shall be killed by me, James Ryan Haywood. The reason is stupid. I am stupid. And I am sorry about this but I have to do it. Because...becau-

_See you tomorrow my boi!_

Shit...

**_They quickly reach for the camera before another quick cut. The location is outside and they now appear to be crying as they sit in a dim place against a wall._ **

Gavin...What have I done...Gavin! Oh sh-shit Gavin! I am sorry! I'm so so sorry! I-I love you Gavin! Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

**_They start to break down as they start sobbing._ **

I'm sorry Gavin...I loved you. I loved you and I couldn't do that... I loved you and I had a wife. I loved you and I killed you...Shit... I am so sorry....Gavin....

 

**_Camera cuts once again. The location is still outside but this time they seem to be more collected and calm. There are still tear marks on their face._ **

I loved Gavin Free. I also loved my wife. This is where the problem arose. I am not sure when but somehow I ended up falling for someone whilst I was married and it made me conflicted about who I loved more. Let me say this, there were many nights spent in turmoil trying to answer this question. I looked at my memories to find which I thought about more fondly than the others. There were many months spent looking at who I loved more. And, to my horror at that time, I found out that somehow Gavin had wormed his way into my heart and lodged themselves in the place where my wife should be. _This isn't right,_ I thought. _I can't love someone while I love someone else._

I forced my brain to only think of my family. I started to distance myself as much as possible from Gavin. I didn't get time to see whether he was upset by my actions or not because I was too busy trying to get him and my feelings for him out of my mind. This lasted for all of two week s before I realised that my love for Gavin still remained as strong as they did before I started. This troubled me deeply to I tried to think of something to do to stop my feelings and get back to my normal life.

This is where my brain made a stupid fucking decision and decided that I would kill Gavin.

Yup. Turns out I really am I psychopath. I killed my fucking friend because I _loved him._ What kind of twisted mother fucker am I!?

**_They close their eyes briefly and take deep breathes before slowly continuing._ **

The last month before I killed him, we grew close. I joked around with him, vice versa. I almost forgot about my plan. _Almost._ It was always lurking there, though, and then yesterday I decided now would be the time to kill him. Random time, I know.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a knife going straight through his chest. Blood spilling from the wound as he collapsed to the ground. Him staring up at me with shock as I look back. I expected to see anger or betrayal in his eyes. All I saw was some kind of acceptance and sorrow in his eyes before they slowly closed. Then he just lay there as his breathing slowed and he became paler. Eventually his chest stopped moving and that is where I ran. Currently, I am about 5 blocks away from where I killed him and this is where I am going to stay until the police come. Then I am going to hand them a video containing everything and run. I have a laptop so I can edit this all together.

I am sorry Gavin. I am sorry that I killed you. I am sorry that I loved you. If I hadn't loved you, I might not have killed you. Hey, in another life I might of actually been able to love you. But not this one. In this one you are now a corpse lying in a filthy alleyway. That is a unfitting place for your corpse to be lying but I can do nothing about that now. I am a stupid idiot Gavin and I am sorry.

I will see you eventually, just wait for me so I can explain...

**_The video ends_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Now for the weird thing.  
> So, I don't think I am that good at writing. I have no idea whether my thoughts are true or not. But either way I get nervous whenever I post something. There is also the fact that I don't have any ideas for anything. I have writers block for The Game. So, yeah. This could very well be the last thing I post here.
> 
> See ya.


End file.
